


From the Ashes

by Evilquirrel18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilquirrel18/pseuds/Evilquirrel18
Summary: A little lightsaber rebuilding. Kylo helps Rey. Hand touching and so forth.Originally posted on my tumblr @evilsquirrel18





	From the Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt again. I seem to do a whole lot of those.

 

It had been weeks since she had seen him. But that didn’t mean that Rey didn’t feel him. She did. Every waking moment, it was as if their bond was growing stronger with each passing second. And she felt his frustration. Not with her or their bond but with the trials and tribulations in his life. He was exhausted which in turn had her tired all the time. She found herself waking up at night, tossing and turning only to realize it wasn’t her anxiety but his. She had tried to will the bond but something was blocking it. Keeping her out. Keeping her from seeing him. And she realized, with a grunt of anger, that it was _him_.

Kylo was keeping her out. And the thought made her more livid that she thought it technically should. After all, it had been _her_ that had shut the door on the bond. _She_ had turned away. He had disappointed her. Made her feel like a fool for thinking she could turn him. And then he had appeared in her chambers. Scared the hell out of her. She’d wanted to hurt him, she told herself that. But she hadn’t– couldn’t. She wouldn’t.

The resistance had set up a base on Dagobah, which seemed to have sentimental value to the general. Or it had to Luke, so Rey had been informed. Rey herself had never seen anything like it. It was damp all the time, and misty. The rains hardly let up and the forests were so thick and dark she was afraid to venture too far from the base. But she managed to find some time for herself as she sat at the small desk inside her chambers with Luke’s lightsaber sitting in front of her. She had no idea what she was doing with it. She had never attempted to rebuilt something like this before. She didn’t even know where to begin. But she had started with taking it apart, mostly. Her hands hovered over it when she felt that familiar tug. A ripple down her spine, a warmth against the back of her neck.

“Nope, thats wrong.” His voice washed over her like dark silk and Rey swiveled in her seat to glare at him.

“This is your fault.” She snapped as her eyebrows slashed downward in a scowl.

He was standing behind her dressed appropriately this time and Rey had to say she was relieved. Seeing his bare chest unnerved her, fogged up her mind and made her softer with him than she wanted to be. And right now she wanted to be angry.

He ignored her annoyance and her words as he stepped right up to the table. “I can see the saber. Odd, when before I could only see you.” he mused, and it felt like it was more for himself than for her. He stared down at the saber and those eyes darkened. “The bond is evolving.” He said and then those ebony pools cut to her. His eyes were haunted, dark circles under them and it had a wave of guilt and pity flooding her senses.

Rey frowned, shook her head. “I don’t want it to.” she growled, reached out and snatched the two pieces of the saber from the table and made to stand. But he was right there, invading her space and through the force bond she could feel the heat from him. Smell his soap. He was so close she could see the puckered skin of the scar, the darkness of his eyes.

“I can help you rebuild it.” Their breaths mingled and she stiffened her spine.

Rey felt her lip curl slightly. “I don’t need your help!”

An almost amused expression washed over his face. “Have you ever built a saber before?” It was a fair question, and Rey knew it but it still had annoyance rippling through her.

“No…” she felt some of the wind blow out of her sails and she sunk down to the chair she had been sitting in before.

Ben sighed softly and then turned and reached for something behind him. He sat down and Rey was surprised to actually see the chair he was sitting in. The bond _was_ evolving.

He didn’t seem to notice the look on her face as he leaned in and she got a whiff of his dark scent. His hair had been freshly washed, she realized and it was swept expertly back.

“Are you in your room?” It felt like a silly question after she spoke it and heat gathered in her cheeks.

Smoldering eyes found hers and Rey hated herself for getting lost in them.

“Yes.” Came his gentle reply. He was watching her like he always seemed to do when they were near and Rey felt electric all over her skin. They watched each other for several seconds and then he spoke again without even looking at the saber. “It severed at the crystal chamber.”

Rey felt her annoyance rise again. “If you hadn’t tried to take it from me…”

A sigh rippled from Ben and he sat back, gave her a glare. “Do you want my help or not?” He asked a little sharply.

Rey shifted and felt guilt color her cheeks. “Yes.”

Ben leaned forward and pointed, “There at the crystal activator… we’ll have to rebuild it.” He watched her dainty fingers work over the metal of a lightsaber. “No, no. Gentle, this isn’t something you can muscle.”

Rey jumped slightly when his gloved hands touched hers and then she turned her gaze on him. He seemed to understand her and he leaned back. Their eyes held and it was her that broke the contact. She looked down at what she was doing. “Like this?”

“Yes, you’ll need to remove the crystal—gently!” He groaned slightly at her and then removed his gloves. “Here..” And again Rey felt his fingers brushing hers as he helped her take the focusing crystal out, all the while Rey tried her best to ignore the pulsing under her skin from the close proximity of him.

They worked in silence for several minutes before he spoke again. “I didn’t hate him.” The words were spoken softly. It caused Rey to look up only to see Ben staring at her intensely.  “He wasn’t around enough for me to hate him.”

His words surprised her and she stopped what she was doing to stare at him. The thundering in her chest was distracting as she felt how close he was to her. “At least you had a father.”

“No, I didn’t. Not really.”

Rey jerked her hands away, severing the contact as she stared at him with hardened eyes. “You still have your mother. She’s alive and she loves you. Come to the light, Ben. Please. I can help you.”

This seemed to aggravate him and Ben jerked himself back, climbed to his feet and towered over her a moment before he was pacing away. “Doesn’t she think I’m lost, too?” He asked hotly.

Rey swiveled in her seat and pinned him with her stare. “Prove her wrong, then. Ben, please. I can feel the turmoil inside of you. This isn’t what you want. I know it. Don’t you want to do something good in your life.”

“I thought you said I was a monster. A snake.” His eyes held hers, unwavering but she could sense he only needed to be pushed to fall back over the edge.

“I was wrong.” She took a step toward him, frowning as he turned away from her. She felt the guilt ripple through their bond and she pressed further. “You’re not alone, Ben. Come to the light… Come to me.”

These words had him whirling around and the last thing Rey saw was the surprise in his eyes and the shock written across his face as the bond severed and she was left alone. Letting out a growl of frustration she flopped down on her chair and glared at the saber in front of her.

_You’re not a monster…._


End file.
